In the context of oil field applications, a centralizer is a device used to provide space between an interior surface of a casing (e.g., a tube or pipe) and an exterior surface of a tube that is positioned within the casing. The centralizer encompasses a segment of the tube and is configured or shaped to uniformly maintain space between the casing and the tube. Thus, centralizers are used to center one tubular member (i.e., an inner tubular member) inside a cylindrical bore of an outer body (e.g., an outside tubular member, a borehole or the like).
Typically, a centralizer includes a central bore or passage through which the inner tubular member passes and a plurality of protruding members such as, for example, a bow spring, that extends outwardly into engagement with a wall defining the cylindrical bore of the outer body in which the inner tubular member resides. The protruding members are typically uniformly spaced around a perimeter of the inner tubular member so as to center the centralizer and inner tubular member within the cylindrical bore of the outer body in which the inner tubular member resides.
Various type and configurations of centralizers are well known in the oil field industry. However, a centralizer that is specifically configured for use with production tubing within a casing and that overcomes shortcomings associated with use of known centralizers in such production tubing application would be advantageous, desirable and useful.